


Crónica de un desnudo

by Luli



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru está matriculado en Bellas Artes, y ha de hacer una práctica en la que ha de dibujar un desnudo, pero el modelo de clase no le convence, así que pide permiso para cambiarlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crónica de un desnudo

**Author's Note:**

> Lo único en que esto difiere del canon de Eternal Summer es que Haru no se ha metido a nadador profesional (lo siento, KyoAni, no voy a tragarme eso de ver una piscina y de repente se le va toda la ansiedad, ni de coña) y Rin entrena para nadar por Japón en las Olimpiadas porque no tiene ni puto sentido que nade en el equipo Australiano e_e Aunque Rin no aparece, pero bueno. Todos mis fics post-final de Eternal Summer serán así porque uuuuugh odio el canon que han hecho (y mira que yo tiendo a respetar el canon, pero agh).  
> Con eso en mente, espero que disfruteis el fic :D

Haru suspiró con fuerza, golpeando el carboncillo contra el papel, dejando manchurrones negros aquí y allá. Se arrepintió casi al momento (el papel rugoso era caro), pero mientras miraba al modelo que posaba, desnudo, en medio de la clase, no pudo detenerse. Había dibujado al tipo sin problemas hasta la altura de los hombros, pero no era capaz de pasar de la clavícula. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Profesor –dijo, levantando la mano con la que sujetaba el carboncillo-, ¿puedo usar otro modelo?

El profesor, un hombre afable de aspecto despistado, de unos cincuenta años, alzó la mirada de su propio dibujo, intrigado.

-Hum, claro, Nanase, pero ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?

-Parece que no me viene la inspiración –respondió con su estoicidad habitual.

-Comprendo –asintió el profesor, manchándose el bigote de carboncillo. Asintió varias veces para sí mismo antes de hablar de nuevo-. Tendrás que hacer fotos del modelo de tu elección para que pueda comparar, ¿está bien?

Haru asintió con una reverencia y abandonó la clase con su enorme cuaderno bajo el brazo, puesto que no cabía en su mochila repleta de materiales de pintura y varios libros de teoría e historia del arte.

Caminó por la facultad, pensativo, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba. Nunca había tenido problemas para dibujar modelos, pero aquella práctica en concreto se le hacía imposible. Casi sin darse cuenta, acabó en Magisterio, y la solución a su problema se le hizo obvia,

Dado que la clase de la que la había salido aún duraría varias horas más, y a Makoto aún le quedaban varias asignaturas, volvió a casa. Tras ver, durante el primer año, que los dos amigos pasaban el tiempo el uno en casa del otro, los padres de ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería mejor, tanto para ellos como para sus bolsillos, que compartieran vivienda. Así que esa era la situación en la que se encontraban ahora

El apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo estaba a quince minutos en metro de la universidad, y Haru dedicó ese tiempo a pensar en cómo enfocar lo que pretendía. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería ser directo, como siempre. Mientras abría la puerta, sacó el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Makoto. Después, se dispuso a prepararlo todo.

 

* * *

  

Acababa de salir de una aburridísima clase de anatomía cuando Makoto vio el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el corazón le dio un vuelco, presa de la preocupación. Se disculpó rápidamente con sus compañeros, con los que había planeado salir a tomar algo mientras esperaba a que Haru saliese de clase un rato después, y prácticamente echó a correr hacia el metro.

> _Ven cuanto antes a casa. Es urgente._

La hora de envío eran las doce y media de la mañana, y Makoto sabía que, a esa hora, Haru tenía clase de dibujo artístico hasta bien entrada la tarde, así que recibir un mensaje tan pronto activaba todas sus alarmas, sobre todo si el mensaje le pedía que fuese a casa. El joven sentía la ansiedad creciendo en su pecho, y fue incapaz de estarse quieto los quince minutos del trayecto, preguntándose constantemente qué le habría pasado a Haru. ¿Se habría puesto enfermo de repente? Ese mañana tenía buen aspecto, pero… ¿Habría tenido un accidente? Si hubiese sido algo muy grave, hubiese oído algo desde su facultad, ¿no?

“¡Por dios, Haru, no te mueras!” Tuvo el buen tino de no gritar, aunque el modo en que sus ojos se humedecieron fue obvio para cualquiera que le mirase durante más de dos segundos.

Cuando llegó a su parada, saltó del vagón tan deprisa que casi tiró a un ejecutivo que hablaba por el móvil, y por primera vez en sus veinte años de existencia, Makoto no se paró a disculparse. De hecho, todo lo que tenía en mente era que Haru le necesitaba. Por su cabeza pasaban distintos escenarios, a cual más horrible que el anterior, hasta que se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad. No se esforzaba tanto ni en el club universitario de natación al que ambos pertenecían (que ya no compitiesen no significaba que hubiesen dejado de nadar).

-¡HARU! –gritó, abriendo la puerta tan deprisa que casi la arrancó de sus goznes- ¡Haru!

-Ah, Makoto, bienvenido –dijo el joven sin embargo, aparentemente ignorante de la ansiedad de su amigo, que ya casi rozaba el pánico. El estudiante de Bellas Artes se había asomado al pasillo desde la puerta del salón, a primera vista perfectamente sano e ileso. Vestía una  amista negra y unos pantalones de deporte blancos, así como la sudadera de Iwatobi enroscada en la cintura. Ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de deshacerse de ella en aquellos dos años. Haru le miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada-. Te dije que era urgente, pero no hacía falta que vinieses corriendo.

-E… ¿Estás bien? –jadeó Makoto, sintiendo el cansancio de la carrera ahora que la adrenalina del pánico le había abandonado.

-Claro –Haru parpadeó unos instantes, pillado por sorpresa, pero pronto recuperó su habitual expresión estoica-. Ven, tienes que hacerme un favor.

Sin esperar a que Makoto recuperase el aliento ni que procesase lo que acababa de oír, el moreno volvió al salón. El más alto le siguió tras quitarse los zapatos en la entrada con movimientos torpes. ¿Haru estaba bien?¿No le había pasado nada? Seguía anonadado, pero demasiado aliviado como para enfadarse por un malentendido que, de todos modos, era culpa suya.

Cuando entró al salón se encontró con que Haru había apartado la mesita de centro hasta dejarla pegada a la puerta de la terraza, cuyas cortinas había corrido lo justo para que la luz natural invadiese la estancia. También había pegado la mesa de comedor y las sillas a la pared, dejando un hueco enorme en el centro, y se había sentado en el sofá con su cuaderno de bocetos en el regazo. ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Haru? –parecía que sólo sabía decir aquella palabra, pero a fuer de ser sincero, estaba demasiado alucinado como para pensar en nada más elocuente. Haru estaba bien, Haru estaba a salvo…

-Quítate la ropa –ordenó el otro, como si le estuviese pidiendo que le pasase el mando de la tele. Aquel día, el cerebro de Makoto estaba espeso, porque honestamente le costaba procesar las palabras.

-Perdona, ¿qué? –preguntó, su voz quizás un poco aguda por la sorpresa.

-Que te quites la ropa –insistió Haru sin inmutarse.

-Pero… -Makoo notó como el calor acudía a sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar-. Son las dos y media, y no he comido…

-Hay caballa en la cocina dijo el otro con impaciencia, golpeando la alfombra con el pie descalzo-. Date prisa y quítate la ropa.

El joven huyó hacia la cocina a toda velocidad. En efecto, sobre la encimera había un plato de caballa con verduras y arroz que olía a las mil maravillas. Para su deleite, aún estaba lo bastante caliente, y lo comió con calma disfrutando de cada bocado. Honestamente, si Haru se hubiese metido a la escuela de cocina en lugar de a Bellas Artes hubiese sido una de las maravillas de la humanidad. Aunque debía admitir que no estaba muy seguro del éxito que tendría la cocina fusión con caballa… Sin embargo, al pensar en otras personas comiendo los particulares (y deliciosos) platos de Haru le entró un increíble ataque de celos. Aquello nunca le había pasado con Rei, Nagisa o Gou, que en ocasiones les hacían una visita y se quedaban a cenar, ni con Rin cuando se acercaba a saludar después de entrenar...

“Deja de pensar, Makoto” se reprendió. Lo mejor sería no darle muchas vueltas o acabaría pensando en cosas en las que, tras la petición de Haru, era mejor no pensar.

Dejó la cazadora en la entrada y volvió al salón, aún ataviado con su camisa verde y sus vaqueros. Haru le miró con desaprobación.

-Desnúdate -ordenó una vez más, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-¿Pero por qué? -casi chilló Makoto, azorado. ¿A qué venía aquella petición tan de repente? A ver, se habían visto en las duchas del club más veces de las que podía recordar, pero aún así, aquellas eran circunstancias distintas que nada tenían que ver con el momento que les ocupaba

-Tengo que hacer un retrato de un desnudo para clase y el modelo que nos han puesto no me convence -explicó con voz monótona, enseñándole el esbozo de un tipo más bien feucho-. Tú tienes una complexión perfecta para un estudio anatómico y seguro que así saco buena nota.

Así que era eso... el alivio se mezcló con una decepción que no quiso analizar mientras el joven comenzaba a quitarse la camisa despacio, empezando por los botones de arriba, descendiendo lentamente hacia abajo, dejando que sus dedos se enredasen con los círculos de plástico quizá demasiado tiempo. Se la quitó con cuidado y la dobló pulcramente para dejarla sobre la mesa. Se llevó las manos al cierre de los vaqueros, azorado y sin ser capaz de ignorar la mirada de Haru fija en él.

-¿Hace falta que me quite lo de abajo también? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Por dios, Makoto, contrólate, ni que fueses una adolescente... Para su más absoluta desdicha, haru asintió sin piedad.

-Quiero dejar el boceto base terminado hoy y tengo que verlo todo. Además, tengo que hacer las fotos de referencia.

-¿¡Fotos!? -aquello fue un chillido en toda regla, pero estaba en su derecho de asustarse. ¡No le había dicho nada de fotos!¡Y desnudo!¡Fotos desnudo!¡Y las iba a ver su profesor! Ahí ya fue imposible que se mantuviese sereno, y su rostro adquirió la coloración de los tomates maduros.

-Me aseguraré de que las destruya en cuanto me ponga la nota no te preocupes -dijo, con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviese hablando del tiempo que hacía.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! -exclamó el más alto, aún más alto si cabe.

-Te aseguro que Kaede-sensei ha visto los bastantes desnudos en su vida como para ser inmune -insistió Haru, aún sin apartar la vista de Makoto-. Además, está enamoradísimo de su señora, así que no te preocupes.

-¡Que no es eso! -El joven se dio la vuelta en busca de su camisa, y escuchó suspirar a Haru. Le miró de reojo.

-Necesito que me hagas este favor, Makoto, sólo esta vez -pidió, y su tono era mucho menos calmado que antes-. Esta práctica cuenta un diez por ciento de la nota y te aseguro que soy totalmente incapaz de dibujar el modelo que nos han puesto.

-¿Y a mí sí? -preguntó, con una mezcla de incredulidad y genuina curiosidad en la voz.

-Tú eres especial.

El modo en que Haru dijo aquello, y la manera en que clavó en él sus ojos azules hizo que su corazón se saltase un latido y Makoto fuese totalmente incapaz de negarse.

-Vale, pero sólo esta vez -se resignó. Los ojos de Haru se iluminaron como cuando veía una piscina, y el joven suspiró con resignación. Se quitó los pantalones con manos temblorosas y los dobló con parsimonia, intentando posponer lo más posible el momento en que tendría que quitarse el bóxer y se quedaría tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Delante de Haru. “¡Por fvor, Makoto, contrólate!”

-¿Makoto?

-Dame un segundo -gimió el chico, tratando de sacar valor de dónde honestamente no había ni pizca. No tenía sentido negarlo, le daba vergüenza que Haru le viese en cueros, pero no era sólo por lo incómodo de la situación por lo que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podría partirle las costillas. Aunque no quería pensar en ello ahora.

El joven respiró hondo, serenándose lo más que podía en aquellas circunstancias, y logró juntar fuerzas para meter los pulgares en la goma del calzoncillo y bajárselos hasta los tobillos de un tirón. Se mantuvo de espaldas a su amigo, sin embargo, aún con las mejillas rojas como cerezas.

-¿Qué pose quieres que haga...? -en su defensa, tenía que decir que la voz no le había temblado tanto como las manos, al menos hasta que se le había atragantado la última sílaba. “Genial, Makoto. Sé más obvio.”

Haru le miró fijamente unos segundos (notaba perfectamente aquellos intensos ojos azules clavados en la espalda) hasta que, finalmente, respondió.

-Arrodíllate sobre la rodilla derecha y apoya el codo derecho en la rodilla izquierda, y luego apoya la barbilla en la mano. El brazo izquierdo apóyalo en el muslo lo más relajadamente que puedas -dijo finalmente, y Makoto suspiró aliviado mientras asentía y seguía las instrucciones de su amigo. Con esa postura, no se le vería nada indecente.

Se aseguró de que sus partes nobles estaban bien cubiertas por su pierna y se giró hacia Haru en una pose muy parecida a la de la estatua de “El Pensador”.

-¿Así está bien?

-Perfecto.

 

* * *

 

 

Tras hacer las fotos para Kaede-sensei, Haru se pasó los primeros dos minutos haciendo círculos en el papel sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su amigo, del modo en que aquella postura marcaba sus fibrosos músculos, como su piel dorada, con algunas pecas por el sol, tenía un tono especial bajo la luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la puerta de la terraza. Pero cuando Makoto le miró con una sonrisa en aquellos ojos verdes, dejó de fingir y comenzó a trabajar de verdad. Con la excusa de ir copiando, alzaba la mirada cada pocos segundos para volver a deleitarse con aquella vista. Al cabo de un rato tuvo las líneas generales delineadas y dejó el cuaderno a un lado.

-Descanso de diez minutos para que no te atrofies -dijo estirándose. Él mismo había estado inmóvil todo el rato, la única excepción los rápidos movimientos de su mano y el ir y venir de su mirada.

Makoto asintió y se levantó con una mueca, claramente entumecido. Le dio la espalda. Tenía un culo de infarto. Haru no se avergonzaba de aquellos pensamientos, que llevaban con él dios sabía cuanto. Nunca le habían importado las relaciones, y aunque tenía una libido como cualquier chico de su edad, nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. O no lo había hecho hasta que un día se fijó en Makoto en los vestuarios de Iwatobi. En aquel momento, una sensación que no había tenido jamás se apoderó de él y se encontró deseando hacer todo tipo de guarradas con su mejor amigo. Pero sabía que aquello no era meramente una atracción sexual: Makoto le gustaba de verdad. Aquella discusión hacía dos años antes de que Rin le llevase a Australia aún le dolía en el pecho.

Pero maldito fuera si iba a decirlo. Sabía que Makoto se sorprendería, puede que sonriera incluso, pero seguro que las cosas se iban a volver incómodas, y Haru era muy feliz con la situación actual, así que, muchas gracias, pero aquellos sentimientos se iban a quedar para siempre enterrados bien profundo donde sólo él los conociera.

Se dirigió a la cocina, intentando que sus piernas recuperasen la circulación normal de la sangre.

-¿Quieres un té frío? -preguntó. Era octubre, pero aún así hacía calor. ¿O era sólo cosa suya?

-Por favor? -respondió su amigo al momento. Haru le acercó una lata antes de abrir la suya, e iba a darle un sorbo cuando vio que Makoto estaba _todavía_ más rojo que antes. No lo hubiese creído posible. Parpadeó unos instantes, seguro de que era cosa de la luz, y volvió al sofá, estirando las piernas y acabándose la lata en aquellos minutos.

 

* * *

 

 

“Por lo más sagrado, Haru, acaba ya” pansó Makoto, azorado, a los pocos minutos de empezar el segundo tiempo. Aunque sabía que el modo en que su amigo le miraba era estrictamente profesional, era muy intenso, y él estaba completamente desnudo, y Haru completamente vestido, y uno no era de piedra, y...

Y que Haru le mirase tal y como él le miraba cuando el moreno no se daba cuenta era demasiado para él. Por suerte, en aquella postura no se notaba y había sido capaz de esconderlo cuando Haru se había levantado, pero hacía veinte minutos que gran parte de la sangre de su cuerpo había decidido asentarse en el sur, y no parecía querer abandonar su nuevo hogar. Un hogar que ahora, gracias a la penetrante mirada de Haru, estaba duro como el acero. La mera idea de que su amigo se diese cuenta de su estado actual hacia que se pusiese de los nervios. ¿Qué iba a pensar Haru de él si...? No quería ni planteárselo.

-He acabado por hoy -dijo Haru de repente, pillándole tan de sorpresa que dio, literalmente, un bote en el sitio y se hizo daño en la rodilla que tenía sobre el suelo-. Ya te puedes vestir.

Como si fuese capaz de moverse en ese estado. Makoto se hizo el loco unos segundos, pero al ver que Haru no se movía, se resignó a lo inevitable y se incorporó, mostrando su erección en todo su esplendor. Haru no apartó la mirada, y muerto de vergüenza, Makoto le miró de reojo. Su habitualmente poco menos que inexpresivo amigo se había quedado, literalmente, boquiabierto, con la vista clavada en la zona del delito. Las mejillas de Makoto adquirieron un vivo todo escarlata y se dio la vuelta para vestirse mientras aún conservaba algo de dignidad.

-Yo, eh... -Haru carraspeó- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Se le cayó el pantalón al suelo y se giró muy despacio para mirar a su amigo, siendo ahora él quien se había quedado con la boca abierta. El joven había dejado de mirarle y había clavado la vista en una baldosa aparentemente muy interesante, con las mejillas coloradas y los labios apretados.

-¿Haru?

-Tienes razón, es una tontería -carraspeó de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina. Aún tal y como vino al mundo, Makoto le observó pasar, y justo antes de que desapareciese por la puerta, logró reunir el valor suficiente como para alargar la mano y sujetarle por la muñeca. Haru le miró sorprendido.

-E... en realidad, sí que me gustaría... -dijo en voz muy baja, más avergonzado que la vez que llamó mamá a la profesora.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron con fuerza.

 

* * *

 

 

Se estaba aprovechando y lo sabía, pero estaría loco si no tomase ventaja de aquella situación. No sabía por qué Makoto se había puesto así, pero Haru sabía que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad tan buena como aquella. Puede que no se atreviese a declarar sus sentimientos, pero podía hacer aquello al menos, ¿verdad?

Se quedó mirando a Makoto, un silencio incómodo se había asentado entre los dos. Pero ¿por qué se había puesto así, para empezar?¿Por una compañera, quizá? Se le declaraban prácticamente todos los días, al fin y al cabo. El monstruo de los celos asomó su fea cabeza y Haru no pudo evitar odiar en silencio a la chica que hubiese causado aquello. Se alegraba por Makoto, por supuesto, pero si se echaba novia estaría menos tiempo con él y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar aquello.

-¿Haru? -la voz de su amigo le sacó de su ensimismamiento, su mano aún rodeándole la muñeca. Tenía las manos grandes. A su lado, la muñeca de Haru casi parecía femenina- ¿Cómo...? Eh... -carraspeó, cohibido, y Haru tiró de él hacia el sofá.

-Siéntate ahí -ordenó, y prácticamente le empujó hasta que la espalda de su amigo golpeó el respaldo-. Espera aquí -dijo, y notó la mirada de Makoto clavada en su nuca cuando se dirigió a su habitación.

Si no se equivocaba, lo había dejado en el cajón de la mesita... sí, ahí estaba. Con el botecito firmemente asido entre los dedos, volvió al salón, donde Makoto le esperaba en toda su gloriosa desnudez, mirándole con expresión de perrito perdido. Aquella expresión era su debilidad.

-¿Haru? -Parecía que aquello era lo único que era capaz de decir. No es que le molestase escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Makoto.

No dijo nada, sino que se limitó a situarse frente a él, separarle las rodillas para tener buen acceso a su entrepierna y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿¡Haru!?

Había una nota de pánico en la voz de su amigo. El chico alzó la mirada y le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas, que tuvo el efecto de un bálsamo calmante, porque logró que Makoto se relajó un poco. Aún tenía aquella expresión preocupada en el rostro, pero Haru tenía la intención de hacerla desaparecer bastante pronto. Se sacó el botecito del pantalón, abrió la tapa y se echó un poco del viscoso líquido en las manos antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro y frotarlas para extender bien el lubricante.

-Dime cómo te gusta, ¿vale?

Makoto asintió, aquella expresión aún ensombreciendo sus agraciados rasgos, y dio un respingo cuando Haru rodeó su erección con las manos. El chico comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo muy despacio, mirando a Makoto en todo momento. El joven tenía los labios apretados y se había aferrado al sofá con tanta fuerza que podría hacer agujeros con los dedos.

-Esto no tendrá ningún sentido si no te relajas, Makoto -lo reprendió, mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Pareció funcionar, porque la tensión desapareció de su expresión, y aunque seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aferrado al sofá, parecía que por fin estaba disfrutando. Haru siguió con sus lentas caricias, aumentando el ritmo despacio, cuando la respiración de Makoto comenzaba a volverse entrecortada.

-Más... más rápido -jadeó el chico entre dientes. Haru obedeció al momento y Makoto gimió a viva voz. El joven notaba como su propia entrepierna se endurecía más de lo que ya estaba (la visión de Makoto desnudo lograba aquello con bastante facilidad), pero ya se ocuparía de eso luego en la ducha. En aquel momento lo único que importaba era lograr que su amigo se desahogara, ni más ni menos.

Apenas unos minutos después, Makoto se corrió con un grito, llenándose el vientre y las manos de Haru de semen. El chico de los ojos verdes necesitó casi medio minuto para ser capaz de abrir los ojos y mirar al otro con vergüenza.

-Haru, yo...

-¿Necesitas algo más? -Makoto parpadeó tres veces, lentamente, y no respondió- Entonces voy a darme una ducha antes de hacer la cena -le echó un vistazo a sus manos, manchadas con la semilla de su amigo-. Me lavaré bien, no te preocupes.

Y sin decir más, se encerró en el cuarto de baño durante más de media hora.

Cuando salió, Makoto se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca, y estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una novela. En cuanto le vio salir con el pelo húmedo y la toalla sobre los hombros, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-Esto...

-Aún no he acabado el dibujo -le interrumpió. Como le dijera que se arrepentía le destrozaría-. También necesito que poses mañana. Si no te importa.

-No, sin problema, pero... Haru...

-Voy a hacer la cena.

El moreno huyó de la conversación como un cobarde.

 

* * *

 

 

Hacía sólo tres días que hacia aquello y ya se había convertido en una rutina, como si llevasen haciéndolo semanas en lugar de tres tardes. Iban a clase, volvían a casa, Haru dibujaba y luego le acariciaba con las manos hasta que se corría. Podría decirse que lo esperaba con ansias.

Pero algo cambió el domingo. Makoto no tardó demasiado en terminar un ensayo que tenía que entregar el lunes, y dado que no había clase, Haru esperaba terminar ese día, si había suerte, así que, a medio día, Makoto se puso en posición y Haru se puso a dibujar. Treinta minutos, diez minutos de descanso, otros treinta minutos, y ya estaba duro como una piedra. Trató de relajarse, puesto que esperaba que aquel día tardarían más en llegar a _eso_ , pero un rato después, dejó de escuchar el rasguido del carboncillo contra el papel. Intrigado, miró a Haru de reojo, sin querer estropear la pose, y se encontró con que su amigo había dejado el cuaderno sobre la mesa y le miraba sin parpadear.

-Vamos a seguir después de comer -indicó sin darle tiempo a hablar-. Ven, voy a ayudarte con eso.

-Pero...

-Sólo me quedan unos pocos detalles, no más de media hora -explicó. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Makoto para ayudarle a incorporarse, ayuda que el más alto aceptó gustoso. El joven se levantó con cierta dificultad, sintiendo entumecida la rodilla sobre la que había estado apoyado-. Vengo enseguida -dijo Haru, señalándole elocuentemente el sofá antes de meterse en su habitación para dejar las cosas en su sitio y coger el lubricante. Aquella primera vez que lo habían hecho, Makoto le preguntó por qué tenía él una cosa así, a lo que Haru respondió señalando la etiqueta donde ponía “Base de agua”. Eso tenía sentido, suponía.

Makoto se sentó, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá y las rodillas separadas, de modo que Haru pudiese situarse entre ellas con facilidad. Esperó, respirando hondo, tratando de relajarse por enésima vez. Debía admitir que, a pesar de que había sido completamente incapaz, tendría que haberse negado al ofrecimiento de su amigo. Se estaba aprovechando para satisfacer sus necesidades por él, unas necesidades que no deberían existir en primer lugar. Pero existían, y eso poco menos que le destrozaba por dentro. Se sentía como una mierda, pero no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos, derrotado, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando notó como Haru le observaba.

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente estaba plantado de pie junto a él, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que por lo general no tenía problemas para leer como un libro abierto. Esta vez le resultó imposible, y comprendió como se sentía el resto del mundo cuando trataba con Haru. No era agradable y no le gustaba no saber qué pensaba su mejor amigo.

.¿Qué pasa? -logró decir a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Nada -Haru salió de su ensimismamiento y se situó entre las piernas de Makoto. La visión del joven arrodillado frente a él, mirádole el miembro con aquellos ojos aún indescifrables logró que se endureciese aún más.

A pesar de que lo esperaba casi ansiosamente, el hecho de que Haru estuviese vestido y él completamente desnudo aún le incomodaba, pero no estaba seguro de si su deseo de que su amigo se quitase al menos la camiseta era para aliviar su vergüenza o sólo porque se moría por ver su cuerpo.

En cualquier caso, en aquella situación se sentía completamente expuesto y vulnerable, y no querría que fuese así con nadie que no fuese Haru.

El joven se echó el lubricante en las manos y las deslizó con suavidad por la erección de Makoto, que gimió suavemente y olvidó preguntar por qué el bote ahora era naranja en lugar de transparente.

Tuvo su respuesta enseguida. Tras unas pocas caricias más, Haru se inclinó sobre él y le rodeó la punta con los labios. Makoto dio un respingo.

-¿¡Haru!? -El moreno le miró, sin dejar de lamerle como si fuese el manjar más delicioso de la tierra- ¡Haru! -gritó. Aquella visión le había dejado, por si sola, al borde del orgasmo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No es que se fuera a quejar, pero no entendía el cambio de procedimiento.

Oh, dios... Haru era obscenamente bueno en aquello, o quizás se debía a que quien lo hacía era Haru. Makoto no estaba muy seguro, pero el modo en que su lengua le rodeaba la punta, jugueteaba con el glande, el modo en que sus labios se deslizaban por su longitud hasta donde era capaz, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los testículos...

-Haru, creo que voy a... -indicó jadeando a los pocos minutos, avergonzado. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo así, y la sensación era increíble. Además, quien lo hacía no era otro que Haru. Teniendo todo aquello en cuenta, que Makoto durase casi cinco minutos fue todo un logro.

En lugar de apartarse, el joven siguió y siguió, a pesar de lo mucho que intentó contenerse. Makoto acabó por correrse en su boca sin poderlo evitar, y respirado con dificultad, logró abrir los párpados lo justo para ver como             Haru se lo tragaba y se levantaba con expresión indescifrable. Aquello logró sacarle del atontamiento en que siempre le dejaban aquellas sesiones, y abrió la boca para hablar. Fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, aún demasiado estupefacto por lo que Haru había hecho. El moreno le miró unos instantes, pero a la vista de que no iba a decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Makoto tardó dos minutos en lograr que los músculos le respondieran y poder levantarse, vestirse y plantarse ante la puerta de Haru. Para su sorpresa, el joven había cerrado con pestillo, algo que nunca hacía. Makoto respiró hondo y golpeó la madera suavemente con los nudillos.

-¿Haru? -Había dicho su nombre tantas veces que se lo iba a gastar- ¿Qué pasa? No tenías por qué...

-Vete, Makoto -la voz del chico sonaba ahogada al otro lado de la puerta, y... ¿rasposa?

-En serio, Haru, no...

-Que da igual. Quería hacerlo -la última sílaba sonó extraña, como si se estuviese tapando la cara con un cojín. El más alto comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

-Abre la puerta, por favor -pidió, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando no hubo respuesta, trató de forzar el pomo, pero no se movió-. Haru, me estoy preocupando.

-Estoy bien -la habitualmente calmada voz de su amigo sonaba entrecortada, jadeante. Makoto se puso pálido. ¿Estaba llorando? Hacía mucho que no veía llorar a Haru, pero... ¿podría ser?¿Y por eso no quería verle? Pero había sido él quien había hecho el ofrecimiento, así que el hecho de que Makoto lo aceptase no tenía nada de malo, ¿no? El joven se sintió fatal una vez más y volvió a forzar la puerta.

-Haru, lo siento, no debería haber aceptado... -el pánico era palpable en su voz- Lo siento, Haru, perdóname... abre, por favor...

Finalmente, su amigo abrió la puerta sólo una rendija, lo justo para que Makoto pudiese ver que no, no estaba llorando.

-Lo ofrecí porque quería hacerlo. No te disculpes -dijo, con la voz jadeante. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y el joven no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía la camiseta arrugada.

-Entonces, ¿que...?

Finalmente, fue capaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Haru y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones. Todo cobró sentido en su cabeza con un clic casi audible.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto no podía verle así. Makoto no _debía_ verle así. ¿Cómo explicarle que, después de “ayudarle”, se descargaba él mismo recordando lo que acababa de hacer? No podía. No sólo por temor al rechazo, sino por su propio orgullo. El primer día había sido capaz de refugiarse en la ducha, y los dos siguientes había podido esperar hasta que su amigo se había dormido, pero esta vez le resultó imposible. Hasta el momento, Makoto no se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Quizá seguía en shock... pero Haru no había podido resistirse. Aquella era la última vez que podría hacer aquello, y después todo volvería a la normalidad. Y dado que no podría hacer nada más, al menos quería probar aquello. Pero Makoto le había pillado. Era obvio por el modo en que su amigo le miraba, con los ojos como platos y la boca en forma de “o”.

Haru apartó la mirada, le cerró la puerta en las narices y volvió a la cama, donde había dejado tirados sus pantalones. Sólo se había puesto una pernera cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. La habitación, hasta el momento en penumbra gracias a las persianas bajadas, se iluminó por la luz del pasillo. Haru vio la sombra de Makoto recordándose contra la pared, y se dio prisa en ponerse la otra pernera dando saltitos. Se mordió el labio por dentro hasta casi hacerse sangre, presa de la vergüenza.

-Haru, ¿estabas...? -Aunque el joven dejó la frase sin terminar, era obvio a qué se refería.

-Sí -No tenía sentido negarlo.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí -Tampoco podía, ni quería, negar aquello. Aunque aquello cambiase la visión que su mejor amigo, la persona que más le importaba, tenía de él, no era capaz de mentirle. Aunque ello implicase que las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo, Makoto merecía la verdad.

Makoto se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos que se le antojaron horas. Haru no movió ni un músculo, esperándose cualquier cosa, desde que su amigo se fuese a que se echase a reír. Pero, desde luego, no aquello. Ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiese esperado que Makoto le abrazase por detrás y enterrase el rostro en su cuello.

-¿Makoto? -titubeó, aún con el pantalón a medio poner. Su corazón había comenzado a latir muy deprisa.

-Dime la verdad, Haru -la voz de Makoto sonaba inusualmente seria-, ¿por qué me lo ofreciste?

Haru tragó saliva y se tomó varios segundos para reunir el valor necesario para contestar, segundos en los que Makoto no se movió un ápice. El joven se encontró deseando que no le soltase jamás. La sensación de tener sus brazos rodeándole se sentía demasiado bien, _correcto_ incluso, como si las cosas tuviesen que ser así y de ningún otro modo.

-Porque quería hacerlo -respondió finalmente, cerrando los ojos-. Porque te quiero y quería hacerlo.

Ya lo había dicho. Escuchó como Makoto soltaba aire muy despacio y se preparó para un rechazo que no llegó. En su lugar, el joven le estrechó más fuerte contra sí y le escuchó sollozar. Aquello le sentó a Haru igual que un caldero de agua helada.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Haru... -musitó el otro, como si no le hubiese oído. Le atrajo contra sí, tan cerca que el joven podía notar ellos acelerados latidos del corazón de su amigo contra la espalda- ¿Me quieres?

-Sí -asintió, en voz tan baja que creyó que Makoto no le había oído, pero cuando el joven suspiró y sollozó levemente contra su hombro, le quedó claro que lo había oído a la perfección. El moreno cerró los ojos y alzó las manos, aferrándose a los brazos de su amigo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Haru... -murmuró Makoto, el modo en que lo decía muy distinto a como había sido antes- Te quiero... -añadió, tan bajo que Haru creyó haberlo imaginado- Te quiero -esta vez le escuchó perfectamente. El corazón del joven se saltó un latido antes de comenzar a palpitar a toda velocidad-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, yo...

Haru giró sobre sí mismo, sin soltarse de su abrazo, y estrechó la cintura de Makoto mientras estiraba el cuello para callarle con un beso. Su amigo se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, sorprendido, pero pronto correspondió y profundizó el beso, apretando sus labios contra él con tanta intensidad que casi quemaba. Y con que gusto Haru hubiese aceptado la herida. Pero Makoto jamás le heriría, Haru lo sabía perfectamente. Makoto siempre había sido cariñoso, cuidadoso casi hasta el borde de la paranoia. Pero Haru no le querría de ningún otro modo.

El joven aflojó su agarre unos instantes cuando tuvo que alejarse para recuperar el aliento, y Haru aprovechó el momento para deslizar los brazos por su cuerpo hasta enroscarlos en su cuello y atraerle de nuevo para volver a besarle. Cuando Makoto se pegó más a él y su muslo rozó la entrepierna del moreno, al chico se le escapó un gemido, ahogado por sus labios, y le fallaron las rodillas. Los fuertes brazos de Makoto le mantuvieron en su lugar, impidiéndole alejarse un milímetro. No es que Haru quisiese hacer tal cosa.

-Makoto... -logró jadear, enterrando los dedos en su pelo sin querer dejarlo marchar. Makoto deslizó las manos por su espalda, sobre su camiseta arrugada, y los dejó reposar sobre sus nalgas por encima de la ropa interior. Haru se estremeció y ahogó otro gemido, si ser capaz de creerse que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad.

-Yo... -murmuró el más alto. El moreno abrió los párpados con pesadez y los clavó en el rostro de Makoto, ahora de un vivo tono escarlata- Siento haberte interrumpido.

-Ha merecido la pena -replicó Haru, una sonrisa esbozándose en sus rasgos. Su amigo por fin le miró, con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero... no quiero dejarte así -dijo, mordiéndose el labio. “Así” era, por supuesto, la erección que se apretaba contra su pierna, pobremente disimulada por el fino bóxer oscuro. Haru notó como aún más sangre se asentaba en sus mejillas, seguramente permitiéndole competir en sonrojo con Makoto.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien -logró articular, acariciando casi inconscientemente el pelo de su amigo, provocándole un escalofrío.

-No, no está bien -Makoto dio un paso, con tanta firmeza que Haru tuvo que retroceder-. Después de lo que has hecho por mí, no puedo dejarte así.

-Ya te he dicho que quería hacerlo.

-Y yo quiero hacer esto -El joven le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que Haru no pudo resistirse y le permitió que le empujase hacia atrás hasta que le dejó tumbado sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

Haru le miró con ojos brillantes, los brazos reposando descuidadamente a ambos lados de su cabeza, y Makoto no se hizo de rogar. Apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón y se inclinó sobre él, besándole mientras, con la mano con la que no estaba manteniendo el equilibrio, le acariciaba, titubeante, por encima del calzoncillo. El moreno no pudo evitar apretar las piernas, tratando por todos los medios de no arquear la espalda cada vez que una de aquellas tímidas caricias enviaba oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Los labios de Makoto ahogaron un gemido especialmente alto y el joven aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Makoto… -jadeó Haru, rodeando el cuello de su amigo con los brazos- Por favor…

El otro pareció entenderlo, porque tras unos instantes de vacilación y ponerse aún más rojo, deslizó la mano dentro de la tela elástica y continuó así sus caricias, haciendo que los gemidos de Haru fuesen cada vez más altos. El joven trató de ahogarlos besándole, pero con ello no logró más que aumentar las sensaciones que el toque de Makoto le producía.

-Haru… -jadeó su amigo, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias hasta que Haru fue totalmente incapaz de evitar que se le arquease la espalda. Le mordisqueó con cuidado el labio inferior y Makoto comenzó a respirar con dificultad- Mira lo que me haces…

-No… no lo siento en absoluto –logró decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

La camiseta comenzaba a molestarle, y no pudo aguantarlo más cuando Makoto rió con suavidad. Le soltó y se incorporó lo justo para deshacerse de la prenda. Su amigo se apartó del todo, mirándole con ojos brillantes, y Haru logró recomponerse lo bastante como para poder quitarse también los calzoncillos. Makoto tragó saliva, y el joven volvió a besarle con todo lo que tenía.

-Ha… Haru…

Makoto se situó sobre él, aprisionándole con las piernas, y Haru echó el cuello hacia atrás cuando retomó sus caricias y le lamió un pezón. Ya casi no sabía lo que era respirar. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado aquello. Superaba todas sus expectativas.

No pudo soportarlo más y tiró de la camiseta de Makoto, que se la quitó al momento. Haru le miró un momento, con los ojos llenos de deseo, pero su mente volvió a ponerse en blanco cuando su amigo retomó las caricias y los lametones. El modo en que los músculos de su fuerte espalda se ondulaban cada vez que se movía le estaba volviendo loco. Le clavó las uñas en la piel y gritó su nombre cuando no pudo aguantar más y se corrió.

-Te he dejado pegajoso… -jadeó, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar las fuerzas. Ahora entendía como se sentía un plato de gelatina.

-Da igual –Makoto tenía la respiración igualmente agitada, y le abrazó con fuerza, manchándose él también cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron. Haru logró que sus brazos le respondieran lo bastante como para poder sujetarle por las nalgas, odiando el pantalón, y se estremeció cuando su amigo le besó el cuello. Makoto giró sobre sí mismo hasta tumbarse de espaldas, arrastrando a Haru con él y haciendo que se tumbase encima. Le miró, con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de emoción-. Te quiero.

El modo en que lo dijo, sin vacilar, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, sus brazos estrechándole con fuerza, todo eso logró que los ojos de Haru se humedecieran y tuviese que enterrar el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo –dijo, con voz tomada, y Makoto rió de nuevo.

-Hasta el fin del mundo.

Una semana después, Haru recibió la nota de la práctica. Había sacado un diez.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que escribo de estos dos, y tampoco los tengo muy roleados (que es el modo que tengo de llegar a conocer a los personajes), así que lo siento si se me han salido un poquito de personaje.


End file.
